


We Never Fade (LJ X Jeff CP One-shot)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: EnImage art, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, deviantART, memory flashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: All the cps went through this, but some accept it and some don't. Jeff is just too stubborn to accept his faults. (Story inspired by EnImage from Deviantart,  “Never let you go” and “Moment of bliss”)





	We Never Fade (LJ X Jeff CP One-shot)

(Hey guys! If you didn’t see my journal, please take a look at it. But anywho this story was inspired once again by EnImage, by two of her artworks “Never let you go” and “Moment of bliss”. His of course is a LJ X Jeff Fanfic, so enjoy :3.)

~We Never Fade~

…..Chirp…...chirp…..chirp-chirp…..chir-CRUNCH!

A sigh escaped the pale killer, in normal cases he would have ignored a dumb bug, but his mind pleaded for silence. As he kept his eyes to the navy blue sky above him he yanked the kitchen knife out of the crushed cricket and dirt, wiping off the dirt and bug guts onto the grass by his leg. Fireflies glowed around him as cricketts kept playing their songs, and occasionally a bat would fly by from one tree to the next. Constant thoughts stirred in his head making his frontal lobe start to sting, causing Jeff to groan and flop backwards onto the misty grass.

This process has been cycling for two weeks now, a process Slender had assured Jeff would happen and leave soon. According to Dr.Smiley, eventually CP’s become more aware to their memories and pasts, which of course can cause CP’s confusion or pain. For more mature and older CP’s this time has already past and they’ve accepted what they’ve done..or most of them. There are some CP’s like Nathan Nobody who is mature, but does not want to welcome his previous mistakes into his present life. Some CP’s wish to forget the past all together. And this is why Jeff was outside again, like the nights before, after dinner he would sit out and wait for his thoughts to vanish or until the sun rose up.

“Hey Jeff, you’ll catch a cold like that.”

The voice Jeff knew very well as Ben, who is also going through the same cycle. Ben liked to call it the “Prior Reflection Cycle” which became a popular title for the pain-in-the-ass cycle in the early week. Ben seems to not have changed when the PRC started, but sometimes he would catch EJ holding Ben as he sobbed into the cannibals hoodie. 

“We’re dead Ben, we can’t catch colds.” Jeff huffed in reply, but reluctantly put his white hood up knowing he just said complete bullshit. His hair was getting damp from the morning fog as he laid there.

“Yeah right..” Ben scoffed before walking over and leaning over to look at Jeff’s face. “So, how’s the cycle going?”

“Peachy..” Jeff grumbled and looked away from Ben’s gaze, turning his body onto his side. “And you?”

“Eh..tough in certain parts but EJ said i’m almost done with it.” Ben shrugged and looked away, lightly shooing away a firefly that came too close for his comfort. “EJ said that the PRC goes away after you’ve either accepted it or ignored it. What do you think you’ll choose?”

EJ was close to Ben for a couple reasons, one was that Ben was actually quiet when EJ wanted to read or watch TV, and two EJ could ramble about his studies and killings with Ben actually listening to him. Jeff wasn’t really listening to Ben’s words but then looked at Ben and shrugged. “Probably ignore them, I have nothing to learn from my past and nor do I want to agree that i made ‘mistakes.’ What about you?”

Ben looked at Jeff with a bored expression, as if he knew that would be Jeff’s reply, but crossed his arms and looked at the sky in thought. “Hmmm, I would say...accept it.”

Jeff raised a brow in confusion, as far as he knew, Ben didn’t do anything bad as a human. Then again he never paid attention to Ben’s story. “Why is that?”

“Eh I dont know, EJ said it would be easier. He said if you ignore the truth it could come back to haunt you or something. Plus there’s nothing for me to ignore. I was abused, killed, then came back and killed out of anger and fun. End of story.” Ben explained calmly. 

As the pale killer rolled onto his back he looked at the elf kid. “That easy huh?”

“You dont take my word for it, ask some of the other ‘mature’ killers.” Ben rolled his red irises and walked back to the mansion.

Envy flooded Jeff, even one of the most immature kids knew his answer to the damn cycle. He wanted the memories gone and out of his life, but if he chooses to ignore them will the actually affect him? That was a new question torturing his brain. With a groan Jeff rolled twisted onto his stomach and rested his head in the warmth of his hoodie covered arms. His memories we’re surging through his vision, the bullies, his brother, his burning...the cuts...family deaths...Jane’s death……...everything that he’s ever remembered.

Jeff welcomed the cool grass on his face when he moved his arms to cover his head, as if he was being pecked at by a crow. It wasn’t his fault...it wasn’t-

“Jeff?” A calm tone reached Jeff’s ears causing the murderer to look up. Seeing the monochrome clown walking to Jeff. A look on his face that was easy to read as confusion and worry.

“Hey clown.” Jeff huffed as he sat up to look at his friend. “What are you doing here?”

“Checking on you of course.” LJ replied and smiled at Jeff, in a more kind and gentle manner instead of his usual psycho smile. “Can I join you?”

Jeff thought then tucked his legs to his chest, returning his view to the sky, but patted the soft damp grass on the right side of his body. LJ took the invitation and sat with his precarious friend and looked at the same sky, noticing it’s now lighter shade of navy blue. As they sat silently LJ noticed Jeff playing with his knife, twirling it, reflecting light from nearby fireflies, running his finger across the side of the blade.

“20 bucks for your thoughts?” LJ joked weakly and received a small grin from the killer. 

“Oh nothing just going through this fucking “right of passage” bull shit and trying to decide on accepting I fucked up or say “fuck it this is the new me!” Jeff replied, his lips straining to smile. But looking at LJ he saw a small frown, but Jeff continued the facade and leaned onto LJ’s shoulder. LJ took the chance and placed an arm around Jeff’s shoulder, letting his hand droop over Jeff’s chest. The frown refused to vanish from the clown’s face and this made Jeff tense in concern and continued his rant.

“I mean it’s no big deal, either way this wont change who I am.” Jeff shrugged a bit as he looked at LJ, waiting for a reaction. His dewy hair slightly covering his face, and then relaxed in LJ’s arms.(Moment of bliss art) He felt warm and somewhat pleased to be in the others arms. “What about you LJ?”

LJ thought, keeping his eyes to the cool dark sky then sighed. “I chose to accept it.” As he looked to Jeff he noticed the grin that his friend wore was replaced with a confused frown. Even if his cut cheeks make it look like he’s smiling, if you focused on Jeff’s lips you could see more emotion behind it.

“I realized I had a great ‘childhood’ so to speak, playing with kids, eating sweets..then even when I was stuck in my box the pure horror of being alone, when i could have gone out and explored by myself. Then killing because I was upset for being alone. There was some blame on my part but also on someone else.” LJ spoke, not taking his eyes off of Jeff.

Jeff knew this “someone” but decides not to comment, and looks at LJ for him to continue. “Then once I hit this cycle I just decided to go with it.”

“Do you know anyone who’s ignored it?” Jeff questioned, and looked at the grass, slowly plucking pieces and tearing them into smaller bits.

“Actually yeah, Ticci Toby ignored his past flaws.” LJ says, in a slight state of surprise, as if he was just re-told of this news. To Jeff though this caused his expression to change into surprise.

“Toby? You’ve got to be joking.” Jeff responded and looked up, happy on the inside seeing the clown smile once again.

“I’m not!” LJ chuckled softly. “Toby said that his mother and sister’s deaths were accidents. His father deserved to die along with all the humans he’s killed. Even burning his own house down was not an accident.”

Jeff nodded slightly and his gaze returned to picking at the strands of green along the dirt. “The strangest things about these memories..is probably the deaths..seeing my injuries it’s like i could feel them again.. The fire and the cuts.”

LJ’s smile fell and held Jeff close to his chest, slowly pulling Jeff onto his lap. This caused the killer to flip out and start squirming, red slowly rising onto his cheeks and ears. “Hey! Let go you dumbass clown!” 

LJ sighed and pulled Jeff close, having his legs open for Jeff to seat himself on the grass, and an arm wrapped securely around Jeff’s back. Jeff stilled for a moment before moving his legs over LJ’s to slightly coil around LJ’s waist and kept his arms in front of him, pressing to LJ’s chest for a little space between them. (“Never let you go” art)

“You’re scared of death. Aren’t you Jeff?” LJ asked seriously, placing his chin on top of Jeff’s head. Jeff flinched at the sudden claim from the clown’s lips, but tucked himself under LJ’s chin and sighed.

“Maybe, so what?” Jeff huffed and relaxed as he felt LJ’s free hand starting to run his slim fingers down Jeff’s raven hair.

“Well I promise you, you’ll never have to feel that pain again.” LJ spoke a promise to Jeff, making Jeff wonder about what LJ was hoping to promise.

“We..” Jeff paused for a moment as he yawned, his vision hazing a bit from being tired. “We can’t die..dummy.” 

LJ continued to pet Jeff and watched as the navy blue sky turned to a lighter shake, or at least a Oxford blueish color. LJ started feeling determination in his promise, no CP deserves to die twice in his opinion, even if they’re a jackass.

“We can, but we wont.” LJ replies and glances down at Jeff, noticing his unblinking eyes were completely hazed over showing he was asleep. Jeff looked at peace, his head resting against LJ’s chest and his mouth slightly open to breathe in the morning mist.

LJ smiled softly and pecked the top of Jeff’s head before his small frown appeared again. When LJ frowns it’s normally out of thought rather than sadness, and right now he was thinking about his promise. He would never let Jeff suffer again, he would swear to this even if it meant dying again. Which will never happen, ever again. They we’re the CP’s damn it, they will never fade.


End file.
